A Thousand Miles
by WerewolfVampireWriter
Summary: One-shot about Angela & Mifune. Older!Angela. A little bit of Ox and Kim, Jaqueline and Harvar, Soul and Maka, and Black Star and Tsubaki. Mostly MifuneAngela fluff with a little bit of fighting X3 SONGFIC.


**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**

"Hi, Angela!" Tsubaki's voice sounded close. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm going home! Mifune called me and told me to." I looked at her.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in awhile. You look good, bigger version of your dress, boots instead of your old shoes, and the same hat. I'm not surprised." I looked at her in confusion and she giggled and walked away, holding hands with Black Star..

**Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd**

I shrugged and kept walking as I pushed my way through the crowd, my mind far away, as I received glares of irritation. I just ignored them, it wasn't very hard to, Shinigami himself had let me stay here after giving me and Mifune our own apartment near Tsubaki's and Black Star's.

**And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....**

'_I wonder how Maka and Soul are doing? After Soul become a Death Scythe they moved_ _closer to the front of the city, and it was a long walk, so no one saw them often. Black Star'd told me that they were together as a couple. Everyone misses them, I wonder...'_

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by**

I smiled as I watched Ox catch Kim as she fell from Jaqueline and how they both blushed as the clock in the center of the plaza chimed when the big hand went onto 9pm. Jacqueline transformed back and Harvar held her hand at the same time Ox held Kim's.

**'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight**

It felt like I'd walked a thousand miles and I was on part of the way home! I groaned internally and the Meister's and their left, Ox had his arm around Kim's shoulder and it looked like she liked it as well as the look on Jaqueline's face as Harvar wrapped his arm around her waist. The Pot of Fire was found to be a girl and the Pot of Thunder a boy and now that they were older they were closer than lover's- they weren't together though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me**

"Oh, Angela, I've finally worked up enough nerve to tell you I love you but you aren't here yet."

Mifune sighed as he waited at the little bakery near their house. He sighed to himself, hoping he doesn't lose his nerve before she comes. _No, I won't lose my nerve, I'm the Sword Saint, I've faced challenges tougher than these...but why is my heart racing so?_

**'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories**

Mifune remebers the first time he saw Angela, a innocent little child witch, whose arms were bound by restraints and covered with a sheet. It was certainly no way to treat a child, even if she was a witch. So he'd cut her free and escaped his old boss with her. She'd liked the candy he'd given her, saying it was sweet and salty.

**'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....**

He sighed to himself once more as he looked out the window of the bakery, the smell of sweet bread and cookies filled the shop, it was Angela's favorite place to be and the manager had given her a job her, all the worker's loved her, but then who wouldn't?

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by**

"_Mifune! I'm getting better!" Angela had called out just as she flipped over on her broom and now was heading for the ground. She squealed and closed her eyes, Kim and Jaqueline were too far away and Mifune was helping Black Star before he heard her squeal. He ran towards her as she got closer to the ground. Before she hit the ground, a warm, strong pair of arms caught her and held her._

**'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight**

Then there was the time he had to walk more than a thousand miles to save Angela who was kidnapped by a pre-kishin who wanted her soul. He had got there just as the kishin was going to kill her- he killed the pre-kishin first.

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**

He heard the clock chime 10pm, and Angela still wasn't here. He looked out the window in worry as a voice chimed, "Ah, gomen, Sword Saint, but you have to go, it's closing time." He got up, gathered Angela's favorite sweet bread, and left. He'd had not yet to use his swords so he didn't bring them outside. He started walking towards the alleyway that was a shortcut to their house.

**Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd**

"Ah, damn, I'm lost now..." I twitched as I thought of how Marie-sensei got lost under Shibusen and how I was now lost. All that surrounded me was forest. "Where the hell'd this forest come from?! We live surrounded by a desert!" I took a right somewhere in town, avoiding the crowd, and ended up here. I groaned as my stomach rumbled.

**And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....**

"Mifune.... I'm lost.... and hungry...." I sighed as I walked towards an alleyway.

"_Good, your destructive instincts are controlled enough for you to use your magic without losing control." Kim had told me that day those eleven years ago- now I was better at magic than Kim. _I looked and started to walk back out as a big man blocked the alleyway.

"Hehe... little witch of 15 years, you made a bad movecoming to my alleyway, as you can see, the other side is brick wall." He produced a dagger and walked slowly towards me. "I want your witch soul." I backed up against the brick wall.

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by**

A rock hit the guy in the back. He looked up and saw Mifune standing on the roof above us, one of his blades in his hand. "Back off! This girl's-"

"Wrong, that girl is my responsibilty and I'm her guardian." The guy smirked and I felt the tip of the dagger touch my neck. Mifune just stood, stoic as he watched, waiting for an opening. I was backed up against the wall, something digging into my shoulder, and he was just standing there letting time go by?! Tears welled up in my eyes.

**'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...**

"Yeah, cry little witch, your guardian don't want ya." He said that as the tears I'd tried to hold back fell. Mifune watched and the man lowered his dagger. That was just enough for Mifune to put himself between me and the big guy.

"Angela... I'd walk a thousand to save you, a thousand more to love you." Blood splattered and a kishin-egg soul floated in front of him. It disappeared into the bracelet on my wrist. "I love you, Angela." He wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Don't cry."

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by**

He picked me up and carried me across the rooftops to our house. "I-I love you t-too, Mifune..." I stuttered over the unfamiliar words, a blush heating up my face. He smiled his gentle smile. I watched the moon laugh above us. Time? Oh, just not so important as the clock chimed midnight.

**'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you**

"How did you know where I was?" I looked at Mifune in question.

"That alleyway is near our house, so I just happened to walk by, oh and here." He handed me the bag of still warm sweet bread just as my stomach growled. He smiled his smile again. "Eat, my little witch. I'd walk a thousand miles just for you."

**If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight**

After eating half the bread, I drifted to sleep in Mifune's strong, warm arms as he held me closer when he jumped down in front of our house. I was asleep before he laid me in my bed. "Good night, Angela, love."

A/N- A one-shot 'bout Angela and Mifune **-Older Angela-**


End file.
